Bedtime Story
by Jade R. Raven
Summary: Rin gets Sesshomaru to tell her a bedtime story...with interesting results. SessRin Fatherdaughter type fluffy fic, ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: Can't sue me! Mwaha!

GothGurl: And here we are again, with another Sesshy fic. (sweatdrop) Well, I've been Fluffy inspired lately, after seeing the completely awesome third movie..so yeah, more fluffy cuteness, I do not support Sess/Rin romance (but I will read it if its good!) and on with the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun had gone down almost two hours ago, leaving the forests that they walked in dark and shadowed, and silent but for a few lonesome crickets that chirped from time to time. Because the trees were so thick, you couldn't really see much of the stars, or anything, really. But that suited Sesshomaru just fine. He liked the dark.

He was a demon after all, was he not?

And as such, he didn't really need to sleep much either, he could just keep going for days on end without much effort.

Jaken was the same, although he was a much lesser demon.

It was the _other _member of the group that they had to keep stopping for.

"Rin, you baka child! Come back here this instant!"

"No! I don't wanna!" The girl stuck her tongue out at the toad demon and ducked behind a tree as Jaken dived to catch her.

"I said get back here, you little--! OW!" the little demon grumbled as he rubbed the spot where Rin had chucked an acorn at him. "_Really!_"

"I will NOT go to bed, Jaken-sama! I'm NOT tired!"

Sesshomaru sighed loudly. Bedtimes usually went like this. It was amusing at first, but then they learned that humans had to sleep _every_ night.

Rin didn't seem to understand that.

"If you didn't laze around all day then you would be tired you fool!" snapped Jaken. One of his eyes was twitching rather badly.

"You're not the boss of me, Master Jaken!" pouted little Rin, crossing her arms defiantly, not recognizing the irony of what she just said. "You can't make me do what I don't—"

"Rin." Sesshomaru calmly interupted. "Go to bed."

Rin instantly became sweet and innocent, smiling cheerfully as if she had not just attacked Jaken with projectile acorns. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! Goodnight!" she replied brightly, skipping away.

Jaken promptly fell over making an odd little 'GAH!' sound. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama, I couldn't stand a second more of that." he grumbled reproachfully. " What kind of child throws an acorn!"

"Rin, apparently."

"You must have the patience of a God, to be able to put up with her." said Jaken, switching into suck-up mode.

"If I can put up with _you, _I can certainly stand her." The dog demon replied, Jaken chuckled nervously and shuffled his feet.

"Of course, ehehe..shutting up now." sighed the toad demon.

"Good." Ah, it was so easy, making Jaken miserable. The little toad should have known not to insult Rin in front of him in the first place. At last there would be some peace and quiet!

Something mauled his leg "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

...Or not.

He arched a brow at the little girl clinging to him. "Rin?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I can't fall asleep."

"Oh?" She had been trying, what, all of 30 seconds? Oh well.

"Hai. Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me a bedtime story?"

...Oh no, he had heard correctly.

"No Rin. Get Jaken to tell you one." he said flatly, trying to move away. She held on tightly.

"Master Jaken doesn't tell very good stories."

Jaken glared at her. "My stories are perfectly fine, you little--!"

Rin interupted, as though she hadn't heard him. " Besides, I want _you_ to tell me a story!"

Sesshomaru glanced around, looking for some means of escape. Once again he attempted to move away from the little girl, but she kept holding on.This was very strange, normally he'd only have to say one word and she would obey him. When did she get so aggressive? "This Sesshomaru doesn't tell bedtime stories!"

"This Rin wants a story anyway!"

He blinked. Now she was even starting to _speak_ like him!

He was definetly a bad influence.

" Rin, just go to bed and..."

She stared up at him with her big brown eyes...

"Rin.."

She pouted a bit, widening her eyes a little more. She sniffled...

"_Rin...stop it..."_

Big, adorable, sad brown eyes stared up at him as she tilted her head to the side...

" Fine! I'll tell you a ...a bedtime story." he said it quickly, to get it over with. He couldn't stand the cuteness a moment longer.

"Yay!" she said happily, as if she was perfectly innocent, taking his hand and dragging him off. He sighed. She had such power over him, and she knew it. Fiendish human.

Soon Rin had seated herself on Ah-Un's back (the two-headed dragon was snoring peacefully, oblivious) and waited patiently for her story.

He stared at her, looking completely unimpressed as always. What kind of story should he tell? For once in his life he was completely clueless; He knew very little about humans, and even less about children. He could barely even remember being a child himself (how long ago...600 hundred years? 650 maybe..?) and the only stories he liked back then were the ones his father told him about his more gruesome battles and how many enemy demons had been slaughtered that day ( or humans eaten). He wondered vaguely if little girls liked that sort of thing.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?" Oh Gods, if Inuyasha heard about this...

"Ummm..." Rin looked thoughtful, "How about one about a pony?"

What did he do to deserve this?

Oh well, he might as well make the best of it. Besides, he couldn't sense any demons around for miles (excluding Jaken) so it wasn't as if his reputation was at stake...

Suppressing a groan he started talking, "Once upon a time there was a little pony named---"

-about half an hour later-

"...and the second army of ponies was completely destroyed by the pixie army, so the puny pony overlords had to get out their best warriors. But the pixies, because they were superior and and far stronger and smarter then the ponies, slaughtered the pony warriors, and the pixies had a huge celebration in honor of their great leader, the Great Almighty Dog Pixie! And then--!"

"snooooooooore..."

Sesshomaru stopped his story arubtly, only just now noticing that Rin was fast asleep, lying curled up on Ah-Uns back.

'Good.' he thought. 'Now I can finally stop this storytelling business.' he decided to be in denial about the fact that he was starting to enjoy himself..at least after the pixies came into the story.

He turned to leave and wander the forests for some trace of Naraku until morning, as he always did, but found himself holding back. He looked over his shoulder at Rin, who was sleeping with a small smile on her face, looking completely content.

"Oh, wonderful Sesshomaru-sama! You've finally got her to sleep!" said the grating voice of Jaken from somewhere behind him. "You are simply amazing, milord!"

The larger demon ignored him, still gazing blankly at the sleeping girl. How was it, that he, Sesshomaru, had come to like a human so much? It was ridiculous. If someone had told him about his affection for her a year ago, he probably would either ignored them, thinking they were a drunk, or kill them, because thats what he did. It was perfectly ridiculous, but...

Rin stirred in her sleep, and he kneeled quickly so that he was level with her. "Go back to sleep." he commanded softly, then added quietly. "Goodnight, Rin."

The little girl settled again, her peaceful expression returning. "Goodnight Daddy." she said in her sleep.

He stood up quickly and took a step back, a look of brief surprise on his usually emotionless face. Jaken was spluttering indignantly.

"Such a brazen child! Refering to you like that, milord! Its disgraceful, its--!"

Sesshomaru turned away, making sure Jaken didn't see the big uncharacteristic smile that had suddenly appeared on his face. "Jaken." he said. "Shut up."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

GothGurl: aaaah, the cheesiest ending I have ever written! **(coughs) **but I suck at endings anyways, so I had nothing to lose. Ummm...so yeah that was probably crap, but if you liked it I'd really like to hear about it! It really doesn't take that long to review anyways right? (big cute Rin eyes)

Oh, and I realize that Rin and Sesshy are a little OOC, but...if they weren't I don't think this fic could exist (sweatdrop). So sorry about that, but I am aware.

REVIEW!


End file.
